


A Heart Caught in a Web

by Ravenclaw1991



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spider-Man!Scott, kinda punk!Stiles, spider-man au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw1991/pseuds/Ravenclaw1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott gets the worst crush ever on Stiles who is a massive Spider-Man fanboy. What makes it awkward is that Scott <em>is</em> Spider-Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heart Caught in a Web

**Author's Note:**

> I AM THE KING OF BAD TITLES, but.. Scott kinda does use his webs to capture Stiles' heart?? I guess.. So it kind of works. 
> 
> I know Stiles is always Spider-Man in AUs but this fic was inspired by this post.  
> http://imagineskittles.tumblr.com/post/99112840153/the-most-important-idea-ive-ever-had-im-not-kidding  
> I don't know if anyone ever used that as inspiration and wrote a fic, but I had to :)
> 
> Scott's Spider-Man outfit is basically this which was linked in the other post.  
> http://andwhataflammableheart.tumblr.com/post/20452250399/rosy-higginss-reimagining-of-spider-mans  
> Isn't it cool? I'm not even Spider-Man, and I'd wear the shit out of that. Or maybe I am Spider-Man. You'll never know.

Scott stood in the shadows on a rusty old fire escape three floors up watching a guy around his age graffiti a wall. On any other occasion, he normally would've intervened and stopped the kid. He was committing a crime, after all. He made an exception this time.. for two reasons. 

Reason one, the guy was cute and he was enjoying watching him work. Sure he was kind of punk-ish and that wasn't usually Scott's type, but he sure as hell had a fondness for it now. Even though he was wearing a beanie, Scott could tell, his hair was brown. He knew he'd be able to recognize the guy during the day. Reason two was what the guy was painting. Technically it _was_ graffiti, but it was definitely a masterpiece. A beautiful mural of the spider currently on Scott's chest. It was the first time he'd seen the guy but he'd definitely seen his work before. He'd been seeing it every now and then for quite a while. Scott knew it was the same guy because it had the same style as the rest. All of them were signed 'S.' 

A month and a half ago when Scott saw the first work of art, all it said was "SPIDER-MAN RULEZ" in red paint and it was signed with a small was S. Still, there had been something beautiful about the simplicity of it. After that, they got more amazing.

A police siren going off caused Scott to jump. He's been too busy watching S, who jumped too. He hastily scrawled his S on the wall and bolted from the scene. As S disappeared into the darkness, the cop made to follow but Scott shot a web, knocking over a trash can. The officer turned, allowing S to get away. Scott then silently disappeared into the night. 

S didn't make any sort of appearance for three nights. Probably due to his close call. All Scott could think about was wanting to meet him. Maybe kissing him. He most certainly was not thinking about S's cute butt in those sexy black skinny jeans he was wearing that night. Nope... Okay, maybe he _was_. So sue him, the guy had a nice ass

The next day at school, Scott had heard that there was a new kid. When said new kid walked into the cafeteria during lunch, Scott most certainly did  _not_  choke on his burrito. 

It was S. Sure he never saw the guy's face that night, but he _knew_ it was him. He was more attractive than Scott realized. He was wearing red skinny jeans that should've made him stick out yet no one even glanced at him. His brown hair was shaved on the side and spiked up on top. One of his ears were pierced.. well, not really. It was stretched out. Scott couldn't remember what that was called, but it wasn't ridiculous. The hole was barely big enough to fit a pencil eraser in. He looked kind of sad. And he had a black eye.

"Scott, dude, you okay?" Isaac asked. He followed Scott's line of vision and saw what Scott was looking at. "Oh, not this again. You can't fall in love with every new person that walks through those doors, Scott."

Isaac was talking about Scott drooling over Allison Argent on her first day. He was two seconds away from walking over and introducing himself but he didn't get the chance before Lydia Martin sucked her up like a vacuum that sucked up attractive people and deposited them at her table.

That was only a month ago and Allison and Lydia sat across the cafeteria giggling and kissing when teachers weren't looking. Scott got over it fast because the two quickly because the school's power couple. Forget prom king and queen. There were going to be two prom queens this year. 

"I am  _not_  in love, Isaac," Scott growled. 

"Sure, that's what you said about Allison. I think what you said it, "I want to marry her." 

Scott narrowed his eyes because Isaac was definitely making stuff up. 

Luckily Lydia nor anyone else approached S meaning Scott had a chance this time. He was halfway to his feet when Isaac grabbed him.

"Hell no. Do you know who he is?"

Scott did but he didn't so he shook his head.

"Captain Stilinski's kid. The one that gets into trouble a lot. He's even been arrested. I heard he got kicked out of his old school the other day because he started a fight. I don't want to be anywhere near him. He's nut."

Scott glared. "Well, he looks lonely and I'm going to invite him to sit over here. We might be brothers but you don't have to sit with me." 

They weren't _technically_ brothers, but they kind of were. Scott's mom adopted Isaac after his dad went to jail for child abuse two years previously. Isaac turned up at their apartment with a broken nose and handcuffs on one of his wrists. His dad was going to chain him to the pipes in the utility closet, but he managed to escape. Melissa called the police, Mr. Lahey went to jail, and Melissa adopted Isaac because he had no other family. Scott and Isaac were best friends before that, but they ended up basically being brothers. 

Isaac just ignored Scott and started angrily stabbing his salad. 

S was walking by, heading for an empty table and Scott seized his chance.

"Hey, new guy, you can sit with us if you want." 

S was pretty shocked and seemed tempted to keep going and sit alone but he shrugged and sat down. 

"Thanks, dude," he said. "Stiles." He held out his hand. 

"Scott," Scott replied and they shook hands. Stiles. Finally, he had a name. Stiles Stilinski. Stiles glanced at Isaac with an eyebrow raised. He was still stabbing at his salad and eating it angrily. "That's Isaac, he's sort of my brother. Long story. He's not a people person."

Stiles nodded. "I can relate." He didn't elaborate. 

Not wanting to believe Isaac, Scott had to ask. "What brings you to Beacon High?"

"The same thing that caused this," Stiles pointed to his black eye then shrugged. "I went to Devonport Prep. I know what you're thinking. 'Aren't there a bunch of rich kids there?' Yeah. I didn't want to go there, but my mom enrolled me there before she died. I went because she wanted me to. This jerk, Jackson, was being a dick. Its kind of a blur, but I ended up with this souvenir," he pointed at his eye, "and he got a kick to the balls. I didn't even start it and I get expelled but he only gets suspended for a week."

"That's not even fair," Scott protested.

"Nope. But that's what happens when you're the star jock I guess."

Stiles shrugged off his hoodie. Scott was busy staring at Stiles' face.. his lips.. his eyelashes. His cute nose. He didn't pay attention to anything else. 

"A matching shirt and tattoo? Seriously?" Isaac scoffed. 

Scott tore his eyes away from Stiles' face to look at his forearm. It was a tattoo of Scott's Spider-Man spider. His shirt had one too. It was blue with a red spider and it had 'Spider-Man written underneath. 

Isaac gave Scott a knowing look. He was the only one that knew Scott's secret. He only found out because he was in Scott's room when he came home one night after two months previously. It was hard to lie about that.

"I'll just go. It seems like you two have a lot in common," Isaac said as he got up and walked away.

"What did he mean?"

Scott smiled sheepishly. "He was just being an ass." He nodded at the tattoo. "I'm not as dedicated as you, but I'm still a fan."

"My dad was so pissed when he saw it," Stiles admitted with a smile that said he regretted nothing. 

"My mom would turn me over her knee and whoop my ass so hard I couldn't sit for a week," Scott told him. "Where'd you get that shirt?"

He highly doubted Stiles made it. Anything else Spider-Man related he saw people wear had been homemade. He loved seeing that sort of thing. 

Stiles looked down at the shirt before looking back at Scott. "There's a store down by the pier. They sell them. There's like three different ones. I've got all three. And they sell hoodies too. Haven't gotten one yet though."

Now  _that_ was dedication. Scott loved it. 

* * *

"Going out with your new boyfriend?" Isaac teased. 

"Fuck off," Scott said without heat as he zipped up his hoodie and put his goggles on. "I don't even know if he wants to be friends yet."

He had just heard about a robbery on his police scanner and was heading out. 

"I'm just messing with you," Isaac told him. "I don't really like him but I love watching you squirm. Its my favorite past time."

Scott pulled his mask up over the lower half of his face and walked over to the open window. 

"And yet I still love you. Don't wait up," he said before shooting a web to the building across the street and jumping out. 

Finding the robber didn't take long. Scott managed to subdue him by pinning to a wall with webs. The cops were chasing him and were less than a block away by the time Scott left. The guy wasn't going anywhere.

Not wanting to go back home so soon and listen to Isaac tease him more, Scott decided to take a detour. That's how he found himself sitting on the ledge of a building watching Stiles across the street though his bedroom window like a creep. Stiles was the police captain's kid, of course he knew where to find him. 

The door opened and a man, Captain Stilinski, came in and said something to Stiles who was sitting at his desk. Stiles nodded and the man clapped him on the shoulder. He was headed to work because he came out of the building minutes later. 

Scott knew what he was doing was wrong on so many levels, but he zipped across to Stiles' building and peeped through the window. Stiles was hunched over writing. His computer displayed a picture of Scott as Spider-Man. 

He took in Stiles' room. The bed in the corner looked wrecked. He had to be a restless sleeper, like Scott. The wall above the desk was covered in pictures and drawings. Some of them looked like rough sketches of what Stiles had painted in alleyways. It was confirmed when Scott spotted the one similar to what he watched Stiles paint less than a week before. Captain Stilinski had to know about it but just didn't say anything. 

Suddenly, Stiles stood up and stretched. Scott saw that Stiles was drawing something else, probably the next thing he was going to paint somewhere. He was distracted when Stiles pulled his shirt off and his mouth went dry when he saw Stiles's thick happy trail. Scott was right when he said Stiles had muscle. He had abs. Not clearly defined but they were still visible. He had a little patch of chest hair. His skin was dotted with moles. 

He turned to face the window and Scott was a second too slow. Stiles seemed to notice that someone was spying on him. Scott managed to make it up onto the roof just in time to hear Stiles open his window.

"Who's there?" he called. "I watch crime shows, I know how to kill someone and get away with it!" The window slammed shut.

Scott never spied on Stiles again after that. No matter how tempting it was. 

* * *

Scott was pretty sure he and Stiles were friends after about a week. They ate lunch together everyday at school. Isaac completely stopped joining them and ended up getting cozy with Erica Reyes. Stiles came over to his place and Scott went over to Stiles'. He met Captain Stilinski, who was really nice. 

The two of them only lived about four blocks from one another. Scott hadn't realized how close they really were until walking there with Stiles one day. 

He also disproved everything bad Isaac had said about Stiles.. He'd never actually been arrested before like Isaac had told Scott. Well, he kind of _was_  arrested once. He had sneaked out to go to a party and his dad caught him. It wasn't official though. He swore to Scott he didn't actually have a record. 

Stiles ditched last period one day so he though Scott didn't realize that at the time. He figured Stiles had just left early for some reason when he didn't come out of his class while Scott was waiting. It was fine though, it gave Scott the opportunity to do what he did best.. (when not crushing on Stiles at least).. and that was help people.

Sadly there didn't seem to be much going on. He did help an old lady with her groceries since there wasn't anything else. After that, he intended to head home.. but a commotion stopped him. 

Stiles was pinned against the side of a building down an alley. The guy holding him there had his hand around Stiles' throat in a vice grip. A crowd of four guys were boxing them in. Seeing Stiles in trouble set Scott off. He got down to the ground and approached the scene just as the guy holding Stiles pulled his fist back.

"Yo, douche jocks," he called. All of the guys turned to look at him. "This isn't a fair fight, you know... You need at least five more guys."

"Oh, look, Stilinski, its your fantasy boyfriend," the lead guy sneered. 

Stiles was staring at Scott in shock.. For a moment Scott thought he forgot his disguise.. Then he realized Stiles really liked Spider-Man but had never met him.

"Back off," Scott warned.

Instead of even giving them a chance to cooperate, he shot webs at them. They all hit the ground writhing and trying to get the webs off. 

The one guy was still pinning Stiles to the wall as Scott slowly approached.

"Mind if I cut in, bro?" he asked politely.

The guy keeled over when Scott elbowed him. Instead of even talking to Stiles, he just grabbed him and took him to the roof of the nearest building.

"Why don't you fight me without your spiderwebs," the guy screamed from the ground.

"Because I'll still win," Scott yelled back. He turned to Stiles who was still in a state of shock, his mouth was opening and closing but no sound was coming out. "You alright, man?"

Stiles slowly nodded. "That was so embarrassing," he groaned. 

"It'll be fine. Those dicks will move on to someone else and leave you alone soon enough."

Stiles shook his head. "That's not what I meant." Scott just watched him shift nervously. "I finally meet Spider-Man and its because he's saving me from Jackson Whittemore. This can not be happening."

Jackson... the one that fought Stiles and got him expelled. 

"Wait.. So you wanted me to leave you to get beat up?"

"No! That's not-" he cut himself off. "Never mind. Thanks. But now he's going to be after me even more now."

Scott had heard the boyfriend comment. Stiles had a crush on Spider-Man! Score. But the more he thought about it, the more it wasn't good news. Sure he had a crush on the mask.. but that didn't mean Scott since he didn't know Scott was behind the mask.

He shook the thoughts off. "I'll take you home then you can lie low for a while. Try not to go out alone for a couple of days."

Stiles was surprised when Scott took him to the fire escape right outside of his bedroom window.

"Dude, how'd you know where I live?" he asked as he pushed the window up and climbed in.

Scott shrugged. "I knew you were Captain Stilinski's kid. I knew where he lived. Wasn't hard."

Stiles nodded. "Wait.. you were peeking in my window the other night, weren't you?"

 _Yes,_ Scott thought. "Uh, no. Why would I be doing that? I was busy trying to catch a thief."

"I was kidding. But, uh, do you think you could try to catch the creep spying on me?"

Scott's face was so red. Luckily Stiles couldn't see it. 

"Dude, you'll never guess what happened to me today!" Stiles told Scott over the video chat a few hours later.

"What?"

"I met Spider-Man! Well, he saved me from Jackson Whittemore who was probably trying to murder me. He took me home and he was so cool and nice."

Scott scoffed. "So you skipped last period to go pick a fight with the guy that got you expelled from Devonport?"

"What? No!" Stiles yelped. "I was scouting locations for my next mural. I just happened to bump into him and.. it wasn't pretty."

* * *

"Yo, Stiles, dude, we gotta stop meeting like this," Scott said after he rescued Stiles from a couple of gang members ready to shank him.

"Thanks man.. but it wasn't my fault." Even though he couldn't see Scott's face, he must've sensed the eyebrow raise. "Okay, it kinda was."

"What happened?"

Stiles claimed he had been minding his own business when they approached him. They might've left him alone but he got mouthy and told them to back off because he knew Spider-Man. He was definitely leaving some parts out. 

"Stiles, you've got to be more careful. I've got more dangerous people out here to catch. I don't have time to be following you around and saving you from potential shankings and fights."

"And yet you always seem to be there anyway," Stiles replied with a smirk. "You sure you're not stalking me?"

Scott rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm not stalking you," he lied. "You're just lucky I have good hearing. You squeal like a piglet when running for your life."

Stiles turned red. 

* * *

"Hey, that looks awesome!" Scott said loudly from his spot hanging just above where Stiles was painting. 

Stiles was reaching for his bag to get more paint when he jumped.

"Holy-" he almost screamed. He looked up to see Scott. "Dude, you scared the shit out of me. Don't do that!" 

"I'm sorry," Scott said though he wasn't actually sorry. It was hysterical to watch. "How can I make it up to you?"

Scott almost regretted saying that when he saw the smirk on Stiles' face. 

"Tell me your name."

It was so tempting for Scott to just rip off his mask and let Stiles know.. but he wasn't ready. Not yet. Instead he just said, "No." Stiles was taken aback. "Not yet, anyway."

Stiles shrugged. "Fair enough. Can I ask for a second option then?"

"Within reason, yeah."

Scott wasn't expecting Stiles to blurt out, "can I kiss you?" but it happened anyway. Stiles looked about ready to die of embarrassment.

"Never mind. Sorry, that was-"

"Yes," Scott interrupted. 

"What?"

"Yes, you can kiss me."

Stiles blinked in confusion. "Seriously?" Scott nodded. "You're upside down though."

"So? Go for it. I trust you enough to not rip my mask off."

Usually being upside down didn't effect Scott, but with how fast his heart was beating as Stiles reached for his mask almost made him pass out.

The second Stiles' lips touched his it was like his brain shut down. He forgot where he was. He almost forgot that Stiles didn't know it was him. It was the best kiss ever. Not that he had a lot to go on. He'd never actually kissed anyone before... Well, Isaac once when they were ten but that  _did not_  count.

He hadn't even realized that Stiles had stopped kissing him. He didn't notice until Stiles was pushing his back down. His lips were still puckered, which was embarrassing.

Then the two of them ended up staring at one another awkwardly for a whole minute before Stiles spoke.

"That was nice," he said with a grin

"Yeah," Scott breathed. "It was."

* * *

A monster had begun to terriorize downtown Beacon City. The afternoon had been quiet. Scott was spending the early part of his evening just doing homework when he heard the reports on his police scanner and on the radio. The media had lamely named it The Wolf. What was next? The Lizard? 

He shuffled to put his Spider-Man gear on and knocked his lamp off of the desk. Isaac came running into the room. 

"What's happening?" he asked when he saw Scott putting his disguise on. 

"Something's going on downtown. They're calling it the Wolf," Scott replied as he put his mask on. "Call mom make sure she stays in the hospital."

He zipped up his hoodie and jumped out of the window. 

People were running and screaming everywhere on Main Street when he arrived but there was no monster in sight. Just over turned cars and a fire at the corner of Park Avenue. 

Scott heard a roar over the commotion of people screaming. He headed in the opposite direction of the crowd and rounded the corner to Park Avenue. The street was devoid of people but there was a gigantic black wolf prowling. 

Everyone was out of the way.. or so it seemed. Movement caught Scott's attention. 

"You've got to be joking."

Stiles was using his phone and taking pictures of the monster from his hiding spot behind a car. 

He grabbed Stiles and covered his mouth with a hand to prevent him from yelping and dragged him into the nearest alley.

"Are you insane?" he demanded.

"You scared me!" 

"And the giant wolf didn't? What are you even doing here."

Stiles shrugged. "I was already down here. I had an interview for an internship and HaleCorp."

He hadn't told Scott about that before, he didn't know what to say.

"And while I was in there talking to Dr. Morrell, an alarm went off then that thing smashed its way out and onto the street." He pointed up at the building where a window was smashed out several floors up. "They must've been experimenting on something."

Scott wasn't expecting that. "Wait, it came from HaleCorp?" 

Stiles nodded. 

"Do you think you could get back in there and figure out a way to stop it? I'll hold it off and keep it from doing anymore damage than it already has. Whatever they did, we should be able to reverse it, right?"

"Theoretically," Stiles replied. He peeped around the corner. "Something tells me that thing won't be going down easily."

Scott was nervous. He only taken on normal people before, never monsters. 

"I'm going to distract it. You run for HaleCorp, okay?"

"Alright." Scott got ready to make his move. "Be careful... Scott."

He slowly turned to Stiles. "How'd-?"

Stiles grinned. "Please, I've been staring at your lips for weeks. Did you really think I wouldn't recognize them when I finally kissed them? We'll discuss this later.. among other things."

He stepped forward, pulled Scott's mask down and kissed him hard. Then he pulled the mask back up.

"Now, go! You've got a wolf to wrangle."

Scott did just that. 

"Yo, Furball!" Scott yelled.

The giant wolf turned toward him allowing Stiles to run past. 

Scott shot webs at it causing its fur to get matted and tangled. Stiles was right. This thing wasn't going down easily.

* * *

Stiles bolted into HaleCorp and into an elevator, frantically slapping the button for the twenty-fifth floor. He knew that's where the genetics lab was. 

The main area was a mess. Sparks flying everywhere, desks over turned, cold air coming in from the giant hole in the side of the building. No one was around. Excellent. That means he had free reign to do what needed to be done.

Sure, Stiles got into a bit of trouble.. but he was pretty smart. HaleCorp knew that. Why else would they have gave him a chance at an internship? 

He was crossing the room the room when someone stumbled out of a supply closet holding something in his hand. A handsome young guy with stubble, black hair, and greenish eyes. Greenish because they weren't exactly green. 

"Who are you?" the guy asked.

"Who are  _you?_ " Stiles shot back.

The guy looked ready to murder him. "Derek.. Derek Hale," he sighed. "Now tell me who you are."

Stiles' eyes widened but he didn't comment. "Stiles Stilinski. I was here for an internship interview."

Derek nodded. "Well, it was nice talking to you," he said in a way that made it clear it was anything but nice. "I have to stop my uncle."

Derek's dad used to run HaleCorp until six years previously when his parents were murdered. Derek was still in high school at the time so his uncle took over the company. It should've went to his sister Laura, but she mysteriously vanished. 

"That's actually kind of why I'm here," Stiles told Derek as he turned and headed toward a lab area. "So that wolf monster is your uncle?"

Derek nodded. "He's always been kind of insane. He used to have a work partner but he left years ago because of an argument. He's been trying to genetically combine people with animals. The board stopped funding to the project and he started experimenting on himself. It.. went wrong."

"No kidding," Stiles snorted. Derek glared at him. "Look, let's just get to work. If we can find what he was working on, there should be a way to reverse it. He's not going to hold out much longer."

"Who?"

"Sc-" Stiles stopped himself. "Spider-Man. He's down there keeping your uncle occupied."

Stiles might've been smart, but this sort of thing wasn't what his internship was for. Derek probably barely knew more than he did. The guy was bumbling around in the lab just as bad as Stiles. 

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Stiles asked him.

Derek turned and opened a cabinet, glass vials jingling around inside. "Uh, to some extent. This isn't exactly my forte, but I've spent enough time in this lab with Peter to know basics."

After what seemed like forever, they finally finished what they were doing and set it in the machine.

"It'll take five minutes, tops," Stiles said.

"If it works," Derek pointed out.

"Well, aren't you a bundle of sunshine."

Derek looked ready to throw Stiles out of the hole in the building.

"So.. what's your internship for?" Derek asked, shocking Stiles because of his attempted to make conversation.

There was nothing they could do for a few minutes, so why not?

"Robotics," Stiles said casually.

Derek looked impressed. "That's my favorite department." Stiles wondered what Derek was going on about. "If we stop my uncle, I'm going to have to take over the company."

"Okay?"

"And.. I'll give you a job if you want it. In the robotics department. You can skip the internship."

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "What's the catch?"

Derek shook his head. "There's no catch." Stiles narrowed his eyes even more. "Okay.. fine. I just want you to let me meet Spider-Man okay?"

Stiles snorted. "Didn't peg you as a Spidey fanboy," he said with a grin. Then he got serious. "Back off. He's mine."

Derek probably couldn't tell if he was joking or not, but that didn't matter because the machine dinged. 

"Go, get it to Spider-Man," Derek told him, thrusting the cure thingy into his hands.

Stiles was beating the crap out of the down button on the elevator when the sound of gunfire came up from the street below. 

* * *

Scott had managed to make a leash out of webs and tied the wolf to a lamppost.. Only to have it rip the post from the ground and drag it around. 

He jumped on to its back and was riding it like a rampaging bull when the sound of gun fire sounded. The wolf howled and ran at the police that had just come around the corner and opened fire. They scattered. The wolf bit one on the arm and used its paws to smack two officers out of the way. 

"SCOTTY," Stiles yelled. 

Scott turned to see Stiles waving something in his had at the entrance to HaleCorp. Scott launched himself off of the wolf's back and shot a web, swinging past Stiles and grabbing it. He landed on the roof of an abandoned UPS truck and examined it. 

Stiles didn't yell any instructions to him. He probably had no idea what to do either. 

That meant improvisation. 

He shot a web and swung over the wolf's head. 

"Here boy!" he yelled, getting the wolf's attention. 

He swung higher and yelled out more taunts. The wolf turned its attention away from the retreating police and tried to bit him instead. It jumped, snapping its teeth at him. 

Then he made the mistake of not paying attention to where he was going and smacked into a lamppost. He blacked out for a second.

"Hey, mutt!"

Stiles' voice caused him to shake it off. The wolf turned toward him. 

Stiles backed up against the building with no where to run. Scott made his decision to grab the thing Stiles gave him and find a way to get it in the wolf's mouth. 

"Hey, boy, want a treat?" he asked. 

The wolf turned toward him with his mouth open and snarling and Scott launched the container into its mouth. Its jaws clamped shut and the glass shattered. Blue liquid oozed from its mouth. 

It hacked and growled and made an assortment of bizarre choking noises and collapsed. Slowly, the wolf shrank and the fur receded. Then there was a naked man laying on the sidewalk. 

"That was anticlimactic," Stiles pointed out. "And gross."

"Let's get out of here," Scott said. "I saw your dad. He might ask questions."

Stiles squawked as Scott grabbed him and whisked him away. 

* * *

"So, how'd you become Spider-Man?" Stiles asked an hour later when they were sitting in Scott's room.

Scott's Spider-Man clothes were laying on the chair. 

"Uh, I was bit by a spider. I guess it wasn't a normal spider. I worked for my mom's friend over the summer. He was a vet. Well, he wasn't at first. He worked in the genetics lab at HaleCorp. He said he had a disagreement with his partner and quit. That's when he opened his vet clinic."

"And you were at his clinic when it happened?"

Scott nodded. "Soon after, he was murdered. I tried to find out who killed him but I had no real leads. I didn't who his partner at HaleCorp was or anything."

"Peter Hale," Stiles said. 

"How do you know?"

Stiles recounted his encounter with Derek Hale.

"Peter probably had Deaton killed so that he could steal back the research he took when he left the company."

The mood had gotten kind of depressing so they sat there awkwardly for a few minutes. 

"So.. you had a crush on Spider-Man?" Scott asked in an attempt to change the subject.

He nodded. "I don't really know why. I didn't know it was you. I was crushing on a faceless person, but it didn't stop me."

"Me too with you," Scott admitted. "I saw you one night painting in an alley. Something about you made me like you even though I couldn't see your face. Sounds stupid when I say it out loud."

"Nah. Its not stupid." Stiles blurted out, "you wanna make out?"

Scott grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

They were leaning in to kiss when the door burst open.

"Sorry, I was at Erica's-" Isaac started. His eyes darted between the clothes on the chair and Stiles. "Oh, so you told him?"

"No, he didn't," Stiles replied. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to make out with my hero, who is hopefully my boyfriend."

Isaac gagged and backed out of the room just in time to avoid seeing them kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Had to have a version of the famous Spider-Man kiss! Peter Hale as the Wolf based on Curt Connors as the Lizard with a bit of Norman Osborn mixed in. In a way, that kind of makes Derek like Harry? But he's really not.. if that makes sense. Stiles is, in retrospect, a combination of Mary Jane and Gwen. Any other questions, let me know. :)
> 
> I did quite a few time jumps so it seems rushed, but I wanted to keep this one chapter.
> 
> Oh and for the record, Stiles only had one of his ears stretched to such a small size because I find it hot. When its big enough to put a finger through, its weird territory for me.. He could've had both, but I figured he'd be a rebel like that.


End file.
